


It's An Age Old Story

by orphan_account



Series: Music Of The Universe [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes back early from the Ronald Regan as the Agent Afloat with a surprise for his lover. He is the one surprised and Gibbs comes to his aid. It’s an age old story, one unfortunately, they have heard time and time again. Why had Tony allowed it?</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Age Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to Agent Afloat, and some liberties have been taken. Then again it’s obviously AU as it contains MPreg. However I am the writer and so I created this world. If you can’t live with the changes or you are bothered by m/m sex or male pregnancy click the back button. This is one of many stories for my MUSIC OF THE UNIVERSE series. Reviews are warm fuzzy’s - flames are cold prickly’s I worked hard on this so please keep your cold prickly’s to yourself.

Title: It’s An Age Old Story

Fandom: NCIS

Genres: Slash/MPreg

Series: Music of the Universe

Warnings: First time, MPreg, Domestic Abuse

Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo DiNozzo/Dennis

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.

Spoiler: A mention of Agent Afloat

Series: Yes Music of Life

Music: If He’s Any Thing Like Me;

Written by: _Chris DuBois, Dave Turnbull and_ _[ _Brad Paisley_](http://www.theboot.com/tag/BradPaisley/)_

Performed by Brad Paisley

Summary: Tony comes back early from the Ronald Regan as the Agent Afloat with a surprise for his lover. He is the one surprised and Gibbs comes to his aid. It’s an age old story, one unfortunately, they have heard time and time again. Why had Tony allowed it?

 

A/N: There are references to Agent Afloat, and some liberties have been taken. Then again it’s obviously AU as it contains MPreg. However I am the writer and so I created this world. If you can’t live with the changes or you are bothered by m/m sex or male pregnancy click the back button. This is one of many stories for my MUSIC OF THE UNIVERSE series. Reviews are warm fuzzy’s - flames are cold prickly’s I worked hard on this so please keep your cold prickly’s to yourself.

 

Tony got out of the cab in front of Dennis’ place. He didn’t know if his lover was home or not as sometimes he went into work early. Tony had tried to get home earlier that day but it seemed everything conspired against him. He hoped Dennis would be glad to see him, but he was coming home from the Ronald Regan two months early. He had a legitimate reason for them sending him home and he really hoped his lover would be as excited about it as he was. He let himself into the apartment, dropped his bag by the door and walked back to the bedroom. He smiled and leaned against the door. Dennis was asleep on his stomach just like Tony had seen him so many times before. Walking over to the bed he leaned down and kissed his lover’s neck whispering “surprise baby I’m back.”

Dennis popped up surprised, ready to fight but recognized Tony before he did anything rash. “You’re home” he said jumping up and pulling Tony into a tight squeeze. “You’re home early, why?”

“Gee” Tony said slightly disappointed “I thought you’d be happy to see me… hiding another boyfriend somewhere?” he said trying to lighten the situation.

Dennis reached out and punched Tony’ arm… hard enough to leave a bruise. “No” he said walking out to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Tony looked at the beer and thought fleetingly maybe he should keep his surprise and the reason he was home early to himself a little longer.

Dennis turned a hard look on him, stepping closer asked again in a tight voice “I said why are you home early, and don’t even think of lying to me. I’ll know.”

Tony suddenly had the feeling this was not going to go well. Dennis would not be as happy as he was about the reason, but his fear took over and he answered him on autopilot. “I’m pregnant and they don’t let pregnant men serve aboard ship.”

Dennis stepped right into Tony’s face, grabbed his shirt and started shaking him “I knew it you little slut, knew you couldn’t keep it in your pants. I knew you’d cheat on me.”

Tony tried to pull back and spoke calmly “Dennis I never cheated on you. You are the baby’s father.”

“Right” Dennis shouted spit actually flying out of his mouth and hitting Tony in the face. “We always used a condom, always. I’ve never wanted a brat especially with someone like you.”

Again Tony tried to move a way and keep his voice calm, hoping to defuse the situation. “Don’t you remember the night before I left? You were in such a hurry you didn’t want to wait. We were in your car, remember?” When Tony had discovered he was pregnant he had initially thought the same as Dennis. He knew he hadn’t slept with anyone else in the almost eleven months he had been with Dennis, so how could he have become pregnant. Then he remembered the car and the night before he left. Tony had just picked Dennis up from work and they were driving back to Dennis’ apartment. Suddenly Dennis pulled over and pulled Tony out of the car’s front seat forcing him into the back, where he proceed to have what could only be called extremely rough sex with him. Dennis had only been concerned about his own satisfaction and had left Tony high and dry. Of course he had apologized later but Tony was to find out later that is was about four months to late.

“Right the car… oh yeah I remember the car, one of the few times you actually satisfied me. But like I said I don’t want no brat, especially from you.”

Tony didn’t see the fist that knocked him to the floor, nor the first vicious kick to his body. He tried to curl up and protect his child but even that was denied him as the kicks and hair pulling continued. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the blows stopped and soon he heard the door slam. He knew he needed help so he finally fished for his phone and hit the number that would always save him. Number 1 on his speed dial.

Gibbs was standing next to McGee’s desk when his phone rang. Looking at the display window he was surprised to see Tony’s name pop up. What he heard clenched his gut so tight it took his breath away.

“Boss… help…”

“Tony, TONY” he screamed into the phone as he heard it fall away. “Tony are you ok? Where are you?” he asked and turned to McGee when he realized he wouldn’t get an answer. “McGee trace Tony’s phone and get me his location” he said. “McGee now!”

“I thought Tony was still on…” Tim took one look at his Boss and “yes Boss, on it Boss.” He called up Tony’s GPS and was surprised he got a location in Anacostia. “Boss” he said looking up “he’s in Anacostia, Warren Ave…. Never mind I’ll send the directions to your phone.”

“You do that McGee” Gibbs said as he ran toward the elevator and his car. As his phone gave him turn-by-turn directions he had a lot of questions on his mind. Why was Tony in Anacostia, why was he home early and most important of all what had happened to him. Arriving at the apartment complex he was glad McGee had been able to zero in on the apartment number so he found it right away with little trouble. Reaching the door he banged on it hard yelling for Tony. When he got no answer he pulled his gun yelled “Federal Agent NCIS” and kicked down the door. His eyes opened wide at what he saw. There was Tony, the man he had loved longer than anyone else he had known, even Shannon, lying on the floor obviously unconscious and in a pool of blood. Rushing to his side he checked for a pulse finding one, a weak one, he called for an ambulance then sat down to wait cradling Tony’s head in his lap running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “DiNozzo, what happened?” he whispered “why do you keep doing this to me?”

Tony faintly heard a voice, one he associated with safety and security “Boss?” he whispered. “I hurt.”

“I know baby I know, the ambulance is on its way. Just hold on for me a little longer. Remember you still don’t have my permission to die.”

Gibbs had followed the ambulance to Bethesda calling McGee on the way, telling him it looked like Tony had been attacked and he was going to the hospital to be with him. As soon as he had more details he’d call. “McGee tell Ziva, Ducky and Abby. Stay with Abby until I call and say she can come over. I need as little more information before she descends on us” as usual he hung up his phone without waiting or saying goodbye.

Even though Gibbs was still Tony’s medical proxy, he told them he was Tony’s husband so he was allowed in the room to wait. The Doctor came in, smeared some kind of goo on Tony’s stomach and did a test Gibbs had never seen before then rushed Tony off for more tests. Gibbs heard the Doctor tell the nurses he had ordered a head CT, Chest CT and a formal Ultrasound. When Tony was brought back to the room he was conscious and surprised to see Gibbs.

“Gibbs what are you doing here?” he asked.

“You called me, I was the one who found you. Tony you’re home two months early and in a strange apartment, why?

Tony looked away from the piercing blue granite eyes not wanting to answer any questions right now. Knowing he was putting off the inevitable.

Just then the Doctor walked in looking at the two men knowing from their loving looks at each other he was going to devastate them. “So Mr. DiNozzo here’s what we know so far,” he said including Gibbs with a look. “You have a concussion, three broken ribs on the right and two on the left. You have a mid-shaft radial-ulna fracture and I’m sorry to say I believe the assault has may cause you to miscarry. Your blood work is a little rocky so I’m going to get more fluids on board. You blood loss appears to be volume related so if I replace the volume you lost it should be ok. I want to keep you for a while to make sure you’re stable, and if you have stopped bleeding, I’ll consider sending you home. Again” he said clearly addressing both men “I’m very sorry for your loss” and he left a distraught Tony and a confused Gibbs behind.

“Tony, he said you miscarried, Is that why you came back early? You were pregnant?” Gibbs asked his heart breaking for two reasons, Tony obviously had a boyfriend no one knew anything about and two he might miscarry a baby he had obviously wanted or he would have done something about it. There were ways… even on a ship; if he had wanted to terminate Gibbs was sure there would have been a way. Of that much Gibbs was certain.

Tony tried, he really tried to rein in his emotions. But so much had happened. Was it only this afternoon he arrived home excited because he was home two months early, just certain Dennis would be as happy for the reason as he was. His joy had turned to surprise when he found Dennis was not happy about the baby and then turned to fear as Dennis’ temper arose again and he was beaten into unconsciousness. Now he had found out he had all these injuries he would have to explain to Gibbs. But what hurt the most the possibility of losing the baby; he had really wanted this baby. As the last thought came he started to sob.

Gibbs jumped up and quickly went to his side. “What is it bab… ah… Tony? Come on you can tell me.”

All Tony could do was sob and turn to Gibbs sobbing out only one word “baby”

Gibbs pulled Tony into his chest and started rubbing circles on the younger man’s back. “I know, I know, but we’ll get through it together. I wish I had known you were coming. I should have been there to protect you.” Knowing they needed to do a few things, and do them soon, he still felt he needed to let Tony cry his grief out. Gibbs just didn’t know what else to do and he had to do something.

Finally about five hours later the Doctor returned. “Ok” he said. I’ve looked at everything and I think it’s safe to let you go home tonight. Keep off your feet and well hydrated. Then see your OB or PMD in two days for another Ultrasound to see where you are. I don’t want to garner false hope but you might not lose your baby.” Looking at Gibbs he said “I’d like him to stay off his feet for at least a week” returning to Tony he asked “do you need a note for work?”

Gibbs quickly answered “no and I’ll make sure he follows all your directions. Doc what is the possibility he won’t lose this baby?”

“I really don’t like to make guesses but I really don’t think that are too good. You had a lot of damage done to you young man” Turning to Gibbs he added “I certainly hope they find whoever did this.”

“Oh we will you can count on that we take care of our own. Any other directions Doc?”

“Yeah lots of liquids, for now limit them to the ones you have been allowed during your pregnancy.  I’ll have the nurse come in and discontinue your IV and bring you the discharge papers then you are free to go” the Doctor left the room and they waited.

Tony didn’t put up an objection when Gibbs said he was going to take him to his house. After all Tony had given up his apartment when he had left for the Ronald Regan and he certainly didn’t want to return to Dennis’ apartment. In fact he never wanted to see Dennis Brent again… well he’d see how long that lasted. It never had before.

When Gibbs pulled into his drive he turned to look at Tony and his heart did a stutter step. He looked adorable his head turned toward him leaning against the window, snoring slightly, his mouth open with just a little bit of drool running down his chin. He hated to wake the man, and he could have sat all night watching the love of his life but with no heater on in the car it was rapidly cooling, he didn’t want Tony to freeze. Getting out of the car and coming around to the passenger door, he carefully opened it supporting Tony’s shoulder and shaking him softly “Wake up Tony… come on open those beautiful green eyes for me.” Seeing Tony’s eyelids flutter he continued “that’s right baby open your eyes.”

Tony blinked his eyes open and realizing Gibbs was talking to him and he had no idea what had been said he looked at him and said “huh?”

“Come on Tony we’re here. It’s cold let’s get you inside” Gibbs replied the smile on his face coming through in his voice.

“Oh… oh good kinda fell asleep there for a minute sorry Boss” Tony smiled at his boss as he tried to get out of the car but found he couldn’t without help. “Gonna need a hand here Boss, damn ribs” he said blaming the exhaustion making it hard to move on his ribs.

Reaching into the car Gibbs turned Tony to face him then pulled the young man out and virtually into his arms. “Uh sorry Tony” he grumbled trying to put some room between the two men.

“Sssok” Tony murmured leaning back in “feels nice.”

“Ok then” Gibbs told him “let’s get you inside” and Gibbs helped the young man into the house and settled him onto the couch. The whole time he had been telling himself ‘keep your feelings under control, under wraps. He’s been through the mill; he needs stability from you not a pass.’ Looking at Tony he asked “what cha want to eat? Anything you want I’m buying.”

Tony thought for a minute and figured Gibbs probably wouldn’t get him the one thing he had been craving for the last four months. “Pizza?” He asked hopefully. “I’ve been craving a Peperoni, Sausage with Extra Cheese. Been cravin it since I left to go as Agent A-float.”

“Not sure either the ER Doc or Ducky would consider that a good food choice, but I understand wanting a favorite food after coming back from deployment. Mind if I get it with half olives?”

“Nah that’s fine” Tony answered him watching as Gibbs called Tony’s favorite pizza joint. He took the time to wonder why so he asked. “Hey Boss thanks for ordering from my favorite place, but why do you have the number aren’t there closer places?”

Gibbs thought well here was the perfect chance to start the way he intended to continue. “Well Tony while you were gone I ordered pizza from them at least once a week sometimes more.” Seeing the unasked question still on Tony’s face he continued “always reminded me of you and the times you came bearing pizza and beer. Made me feel closer to you.”

Thinking about what Gibbs had just said he wondered why he would be thinking of him. “Really Boss you missed me that much? If so maybe we should kiss and make up for all that time we were apart?”

This was Gibbs chance to tell Tony how he felt about him… how much he loved the young man. But for that one last fear or maybe anxiety would be more like what he was feeling. “Naaaa didn’t miss ya that much.”

For just a second there he thought about what Gibbs had said. Why was he so sure Gibbs had just lied to him? BUT he’d give the man a pass this time.  “Hey Boss” Tony called to the kitchen “Pizza’s here, what me to get it?”

“Naw” he called to Tony “I got it.” No sooner had he told Tony he’d get it than Gibbs was back in with Pizza and two beers in his hand. Opening the box he told “Tony here’s the pizza and a beer for ya.” He handed Tony some milk and laughed when opened the box and grabbed two pieces.”

Biting into his pizza Tony humed “yum oh yeah Boss this is paradise. I hate milk but in 6 more months I can have beer again.”

Gibbs sat down on the couch very close to Tony and watched the man devour most of the Pizza and he brought more beer. “So Tony wanna tell me what happened today?”

Tony sighed and let his head fall to the back of the couch “Not really do I have too?”

“Not everything tonight, but some of it. Starting with why you were sent home two months early and why would the ER Doc say you might have a miscarriage. Can you please answer those questions?”

“I really don’t want to talk about this Gibbs please?” Tony said begging Gibbs. He really didn’t want to go into what had happened. He knew he’d have to go into the Dennis business, he just didn’t think he could do it now. He looked at Gibbs and saw the determination in his face and Tony knew there was no way he was gonna get by without telling Gibbs something. Maybe he could give Gibbs just a little bit it might give him room to breathe. “Please can we do this tomorrow… or maybe never… Please Boss. I need to rest.”

“No Tony, I think it really is time to tell everything. I know from past experience it’s the only way to get better, to put this behind you. Tony start with why you were sent back from the Ronald Regan, promise not to judge you, just listen” Gibbs promised the younger man.

Tony looked at Gibbs and his eyes began to tear. He hated this, when his emotions took over. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand trying to erase proof it was sign of his weakness.

One look at Tony’s face and he gave in. “Mere Tony” he said pulling Tony’s head onto his lap.

Tony felt himself calming down as the combination of Jethro’s hand running through his hair and the warmth of his cheek against Gibbs lap. “Jeesh this feels so good. Haven’t felt this good since… well since I” Tony thought about it for a moment “actually I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good. Mmmkay… I guess it kinda started when I left to go afloat. I was actually looking forward to it as a way to get away from Dennis, but more about that later. After I had been on the Ronald Regan about four weeks I started vomiting. The Doc thought it might be food poisoning or maybe the flu. It went on another four weeks and he finally got all of my medical records and asked if there was any chance I might be pregnant. I admitted I night be so he did a pregnancy test and it was positive. He called Vance and explained the Navy’s position on pregnancy. You know what it is right Boss?”

“Yeah Baby I know, women can stay until their seventh month just in case they go into labor while they are there. Men have to leave right away because male pregnancy is very hazardous to both the father and the baby. They don’t have the facilities to care for a male pregnancy” Gibbs replied.

As Gibbs answered Tony struggled to get off of Gibbs lap. “You did it again Gibbs, you called me Baby. Why? Did you mean it?”

Gibbs thought for only a second it was now or never he decided. “Yeah Tony I did, this time I meant to say it. Come ‘ere Baby” said pulling Tony over again. “Now you were saying?” settling Tony back onto his as the younger man leaned into Gibbs hands in his hair. Gibbs smiled down at the man he hoped to make his lover soon.

Tony could feel himself relaxing into Gibbs and finding continuing to be easier. “Mmmm k anyway I got sent home early. I was standing outside our apartment thinking this was going to be the best day of our relationship ever. So I go up and find Dennis in bed. I think he’s just sleepin he didn’t know I was coming. He was angry to see me and wanted to know why I was home, I told him I was pregnant,” Tony turned around enough to be able to look at Gibbs. “I thought he’d be happy, I really did Gibbs… but he wasn’t… he started hitting and kicking. I really tried to protect my baby I really tried Boss but…” Tony started crying again.

Gibbs pulled Tony up to his chest and started rocking him “Tony Baby you did everything you could do to protect yourself and your Baby. This Dennis he was totally in the wrong. You didn’t deserve this. Hell no one does. Tony when did Dennis start beating you? When you came home couldn’t have been the first time. Come on tell me. You’re safe here tell me.”

Heaving a sigh Tony began “well let’s see it must have about 11 months ago. I met Dennis at a club I went to often.” His eyes dropped down so he couldn’t let Gibbs look at him. Once he told Gibbs anyone had tried to do what he allowed men to do to him he’d throw him out. Oh he’d be decent even after Tony had told Gibbs about the clubs but eventually he would throw him out. Oh well he had to talk now Gibbs would demand it. “At first he was wonderful, everything I could want, but maybe… oh maybe two months after we got together he started. Usually I was the one who caused it, late home from work, talking too much about you, not talking about you. I thought if I could just do as he wanted he’d stop. It’s always been my fault they leave. Every time I force them to leave me. I really wish I could figure it out.”

“Tony” Jethro butted in. “Tony do you hear yourself? Do you hear what you are saying is the same thing all the victims of domestic violence say? If I could, fill in the blanks here, he’d stop. They always blame themselves just like you are doing right now. What do you say to them, huh Tony?”

“This isn’t the same Boss.”

“Why the hell not? Of course it is” Jethro spat out.

Tony pulled away and huddled in the corner of the couch as far away as he could possibly get. He had to get away from that voice, if that voice started to beat him he’d have nowhere to go and he needed a safe place. Pulling his hands up to cover his head and trying to hide like a turtle his voice came in a whisper “please… please don’t…”

‘Crap’ Jethro said to himself he shouldn’t have been so forceful. For some reason Tony trusted him and he had scared him. “Tony” he said quietly “Tony baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You can tell me anything and I promise you any anger I exhibit isn’t for you, it’s for the scum that did it to you. None of this is your fault you didn’t do anything wrong. Let me hold you again… please. I’m the one who screwed up not you. I love you I won’t ever hurt you.” ‘Wait a minute did I just tell DiNozzo I loved him?’ h

e thought to himself. ‘I do and have for years but now is not the time to talk about’ Gibbs thought to himself.

Tony slowly raised his head, “you love me” his voice was trembling but seemed to be full of hope.

“Yeah Tony and lest you think I just saying it to get you to trust me I’m not. Have loved you for a very long time, just didn’t think someone like you could ever be interested in an old broken down Marine like me. So I have to ask, are you? Do you want this as much as I do?”

Tony slid back to Jethro and onto his lap “I never thought someone as together, as strong as you could ever want someone who’s as much of a fuckup as me. So yes I want this, I want a white picket fence and all. Can you do that? Do you want to make this a commitment for life; even though you know I’m damaged goods?”

Using his large hand and gently grabbing Tony’s chin in a way so as not to startle him, again he said “Anthony Michael DiNozzo Junior, don’t you ever call the man I love damaged goods. You are everything good in my life, and if I have to tell you every day for the rest of our lives you are wonderful, beautiful and deserve to have the best life available I gladly will. I just hope I can give it all to you.”

“You don’t think I’m damaged, I’m unable to keep a relationship from falling apart” Tony said looking up at Jethro.

Jethro looked into those expressive eyes, how anyone could not love this man and wanted to protect him, because as he looked he saw both love and wonder. “No I don’t think you are any of those things.” Hearing the old mantel clock chime He knew Tony was at the end of his physical rope and that meant his emotional one too. Looking at Tony he asked “baby I think you need to go to bed. We can finish this conversation tomorrow.”

Tony was almost afraid to ask, but his need to be close out ranked everything but his need for touch, the touch of this man. “Mmm I think you’re right Boss. But can I ask you a favor?” At the nod of Jethro’s head he continued on quickly. “I know you’ve done a lot for me today but would you mind if I slept with you. Just sleep” he got out quickly waiting for the answer anxiously.

“Yes of course you can. Now let’s get up, get some clothes to sleep in and get some sleep” Jethro replied as he gently disentangled them from each other. He took Tony’s hand and walked him up the stairs leading Tony to his bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Tony panicked. “Ummm Boss? I don’t have anything to sleep in. I’ve usually been forced to sleep in the nude and my stuff hasn’t arrived from the Regan.”

‘He should have thought of that, there were going to be a lot of things he was going to have to think about now. Tony was his and he would protect him from everything bad in this world.’ “Ok let’s see what I have.” Looking in his drawer he found boxers and a t-shirt. It would work for tonight and tomorrow we’d get him something batter.’ “Here we go, wear this for tonight and we’ll get you something else tomorrow ok?”

Tony couldn’t imagine anything better than wearing Jethro’s clothes. He fell asleep wrapped in his new lover’s arms, smelling his lovers smell. Feeling safe for the first time he could ever remember. What could be better than this was his last conscious thought.

Later that night Gibbs moved closer found Tony in a pool of blood and panicked. He remembered when Shannon had been pregnant the first time, this had happened and they had lost that baby. He was pretty sure this was what was happening to Tony too. He needed to get Tony to the ER and make sure he was ok. He knew male pregnancy was dangerous for both the baby and the Dad. He knew he was being selfish but he had always wanted another family and had hoped this would be his chance. Now however, he had to put Tony’s needs ahead of his own. Tony was basically unconscious and he had to carry him to the car. Saying a prayer of thanks for every work out session he had ever done as it was basically easy to do. He then drove to the hospital faster than he ever had and again carried him into the Emergency Room, yelling for help.

A nurse hurried over to him “Sir what can I do for you?”

“What does it look like, do you usually have men running into your ER? My husband needs some help.” Later he was to think on this conversation and wonder about two things, one why was he panicking, something he never did, and two why, again, he had told them he was Tony’s husband. But that was later; right now all he wanted was help for Tony.

“Sir I understand you need help but I need to know what’s wrong in order to get the appropriate help for your husband. Now what is the problem?” the girl behind the counter asked.

“He’s bleeding, he is pregnant and yesterday we were here because he had been assaulted… please just do something for him. I can’t lose him, not now.”

“Ok now follow me.” With that she led them to an exam room and called for the nurse.

“Ok you are” she looked at Gibbs expectantly as she began to take Tony’s vitals.

“Gibbs, his husband and this is Tony. We were in yesterday as Tony was assaulted and we wanted to see if the baby was ok.” Gibbs took a deep breath to steady himself and continued “everything seemed to be fine when we went to bed but I woke up about half an hour ago and he was lying in a lot of blood. He was unconscious so I brought him here.”

“Ok let’s see what’s going on.” With that she rapidly and efficiently took his vital signs, then left the room and came back only a few minutes later. “Ok Mr. Tony let’s get this show on the road.” With that she took scissors and cut off his cloths, drew blood then started an IV. She laid a gown over him and left with the blood vials only to return again to take another set of vitals.

Gibbs walked over to stand at the head of the bed and grabbed Tony’s hand. “Can you tell me what’s going on… Please I can handle things better if I know.”

Just then the Doctor walked in “Hello I’m Dr. Southwell, I’m sure you’re a little anxious so let me tell you what we know so far. You know your husband is bleeding, and I’m sure you know that’s not a good thing. He is unconscious, his pulse is weak and his heart rate is over 100. Seeing your face I’m sure you know what normal is. His skin is cold, clammy and cyanotic. His blood pressure is 80 over 40 a little low and his respirations are 20 and shallow. All of this points to hypovolemic shock, a shock that we see in patients who have lost a significant amount of blood. While we wait for the labs I’m going to order an Ultra Sound and once we have all that we will have a better picture of what is happening.

Gibbs thought he’d be better knowing, but found when it was Tony… his Tony that wasn’t so. “Tony” he whispered “remember you still don’t have my permission to die, you hear me? We still have so much to do and discover about each other. Please remember how much I love you. Please don’t leave me… please.” With that he kissed the back of Tony’s hand and held it up to his cheek, sitting back to wait out what was undoubtedly going to be the worst night of his life.

Maybe six hours later he was sitting next to Tony’s bed on the obstetric floor. The Doctor had moved him there because they had the best, most current knowledge to care for him. The hectic night had finally calmed down and it was just the two of them, one waiting for the other to wake up. For what might have been the thirtieth time Gibbs pulled the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed the back. “Come on Tony, wake up let me see those awesome green eyes of yours. Give me a good morning kiss you can do it.” Gibbs felt a slight flutter in his hand and looked up at Tony’s face “there they are. Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? I could stare into them for hours.”

“Where?” Tony croaked out.

“You’re in the hospital again. Sorry but you scared the bejeebers out of me. Don’t you ever do that to me again ok?”

“What happened?” Tony asked in a quiet voice.

Gibbs looked at Tony and knew any chance of steering the conversation in another direction was not where he wanted to go with, if he intended this relationship to be different than his last ones. He’d have to tell him even though he knew his lover would be devastated. Oh strictly speaking Tony was not his lover, YET, but Gibbs knew he would be sometime, all he had to do was wait. Taking a deep breath he began the tale. “Last night after we went to sleep something woke me up, don’t ask who or how I really don’t know, but because of what happened I’d like to think it was Shannon. Anyway when I moved to get closer to you I noticed you were in a pool of blood. The first thing I thought of was this had happened to Shannon with our first baby and I knew you were in trouble. You were unconscious so I carried you to the car. Once I got you here they began doing all sorts of stuff. The Doc said you were in some sort of shock, and things moved really fast. After you were stabilized you were moved here to the OB floor because the ER Doc said they were better equipped to take care of you”

Tony took it all in then asked the one question he didn’t think he wanted to hear the answer “the baby?”

“I’m sorry baby, so sorry but we lost the baby…”

“Jethro what do you mean by we, it wasn’t yours and mine. Yes it was mine but Dennis was the father. I know you wish he wasn’t but that doesn’t change the facts.”

Gibbs got up to hold Tony’s face to insure he looked at him “Tony it was our baby as far as I’m concerned. That shithead lost the right to claim the baby with he’s first blow.”

Just then the Resident Obstetrician came in to see them. “Well good morning Tony, Gibbs, it looks like you are feeling better. I just looked at your recent labs and I think we can send you home if the next set is better. Most of our patient’s prefer to heal in their own bed. I’m sure the one question you and your husband want to know is if you can have more children. Right now I don’t see any reason why you can’t but only time will tell. I would like you to wait and use some form of birth control for at least four to six months to give your body time to rejuvenate but I think that’s all you’ll need. So I’ll take a look at your blood work sometime around four and if everything is ok I’ll send you home. Any questions I can answer for you?”

Tony was in shock so he didn’t ask any, and Gibbs had all his answered so the Doc left.

Tony turned to Gibbs and asked one word “husband?” raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah about that I ummmm I had to tell them something or they wouldn’t have let me stay… if I had told them anything else.” At least he had the grace to blush in embarrassment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four months, almost to the day, Jethro came home to find Tony making his favorite meal. During this last four months Tony had spent a lot of his down time learning to cook, to feed the love of his life because his Nonna had always told him food was the way to a man’s heart. He hoped it would be true tonight… it was very important. He was making Pasta with Vodka Sauce and Sausage. He had had all day off and had made the spaghetti by hand. Pasta was always something he could make, Nonna insisted on that. The Vodka Sauce was something he had found the recipe book she had left him. He was very grateful he knew of an Italian meat market that offered handmade sausage. He was adding an Italian Salad. He was sure Jethro would like it all, well he hoped so. All he needed now was for there not to be a case that would delay Jethro from coming home.

Exactly at six Gibbs walked through the door. This was the start of a long weekend and they were not on call. The President would have to be shot for them to be called in. Walking past the dining room table he took notice of how nice it looked. What was Tony celebrating? Walking into the kitchen he came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Smells good what are we having?”

Tony turned around in his arms “food and I’m not telling you any more than that.” He gave Jethro a kiss and a gentle push. “Now go sit down. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. If you want to change you have time.”

“I’ll wait. So how was your Doctor’s appointment?” knowing this was the reason Tony had the day off.

Tony thought of what he could tell Jethro right now. He really wanted to show him later but he knew he had to say something now. “I’m cleared for field work. He wants me to continue with my work out sessions to help build up the muscles I have lost in the last six or seven months. I think the Director wants me to re-qualify in both my physical and gun quals. Don’t really see a problem with those.”

Gibbs looked at him and asked with a smirk one his face “you know the requirements?”

Tony looked back over his shoulder “oh no Mr. Bill I’ve totally forgotten why don’t you tell me” he smirked.

Gibbs knew Tony was doing one of two things either pulling his leg about the requirements or dragging the time out until dinner was ready. He’d take the former Tony’s timing for dinner was always impeccable. “Ok for someone of your advanced age you do forty five sit-ups, the Agency gives you two minutes for the sit-ups, they count the number of pull ups you do until you drop from the bar. Three is the minimum. Then you get a whole twenty eight minutes to run three miles. Tony while you were Agent Afloat we introduced a new shooting program. The quals aren’t as tight as the basic quals for the Marines but you know what I expect right? 25 yds. you get 15 rounds at a slow fire in 10 minutes. At 7 yds. you will have the quick reaction drills 1 shot in 3 seconds and you need 5 of these, each shot is double action. Then again at 7 yds. you will have your quick reaction drills, 2 shots in 5 seconds, 4 of these for eight total shots. 15 yds. is the magazine change/sustained fire 3 shots from first mag, 3 shots from second mag, you get 20 seconds  for 12 total shots. That's it, 40 shots for a total 400 possible points. You can use your own weapon. You get 345 for expert, 330 for sharpshooter and the minimum is 290 points and Tony I expect you to get at least 330 if you still want the job of watching my six.” Gibbs knew he was only teasing… will sort of.

Tony turned and stared at Gibbs hoping that after tonight and they finally became true lovers he might loosen those requirements but looking at Jethro’s face he knew what a pipe dream that was. “So have you qualified with the new requirements? What am I thinking of course you have. Did Ziva and McGee qualify? Of course they did.” He walked over to Jethro “can I get some personal help?”

Jethro pulled Tony over to him and biting his ear, soothing it with his tongue he whispered in Tony’s ear. “Of course you can. We’re gonna get you to the 330 mark. Can’t have my SIC lower than anyone else on the team. Dinner smells good we gonna eat soon?”

“Oh yeah all this stress and you want to eat too? Sit down I’ll dish it up.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening Jethro was happily surprised. Walking into the bedroom after his shower he found a stunning Tony laying the middle of the bed gloriously naked with his hand stroking his cock.

In what Jethro would come to know later as his bedroom voice, Tony said the most inane thing Jethro had ever heard him say “hey Marine you want a good time?”

Jethro walked to the edge of the bed and reached for Tony’s cock and began to stroke him very slowly with a feather light touch. “I’m interested are you volunteering?” He felt Tony’s cock grow in his hand and couldn’t help himself “is that your cock or are you just happy to see me?” he smirked at the man he loved more than life.

Tony grabbed Jethro’s hand and pulled the willing man off his feet onto their bed and his body. Cuddling into his love he murmured into Jethro’s ear. “Hey my love I want to you make love to me tonight… please.”

Jethro nibbled at Tony’s neck “are you sure? I really don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for. We can just do what we have been; I mean I haven’t even given you a blow job yet.”

Tony pulled Jethro as close as he could get him. “Yeah I’m ready I really am. I’ve talked this all out and I’m ready. Besides if it gets too hard or I freak out I trust you to stop. You’ll stop right? Cause Jethro I really want you to make love to me tonight more than I want a blow job.”

Jethro rolled over taking Tony with him and pulling him onto his chest. “Yes Baby I’ll stop if you need me to. I want to make love to you too. I have wanted it for almost as long as I’ve known you. Now I’ll tell ya how we’re gonna do this. First were gonna lay here and make out just like we always do, with a little more touching. Then when you’re ready I’m gonna prep you and after you are ready and begging me I’m gonna fuck you. Does that work for you?”

As an answer to his question Tony rolled them over again and he began to devour everything within his reach. He was kissing and nipping and licking every part of Jethro he could reach. “Umm you taste so good… more… give me more… I need you please” he begged.

Jethro was as needy as Tony and he had his hands everywhere too. Once Tony put his mouth around his dick and sucked he lost his mind. “Oh Baby you ready?”

“Jethro make love to me please?”

Jethro reached for the drawer opening it and plucked out the lube. “Ok Baby if you need me to stop just say so. Just say stop ok?” He waited to hear Tony give his ok. “Tony if you don’t tell me you understand this stops now do you understand me?”

Tony came out of his lethargy long enough to whisper to Jethro “yes I understand say stop if I want you to stop. What do I say to get you going?”

Jethro growled at him and began kissing his spine until Tony laughed. “Ok” Jethro said as he rolled Tony over again so he was laying on his back. “Come mere my love” he said gently pulling Tony toward his pelvis. He opened the lube and began to spread it on his fingers. He gently inserted the first, waiting to see Tony’s reaction. Yes he knew Tony had done this before… a lot, but not at all since he was so badly beaten and lost the baby. He knew Tony had never been in an adult relationship that didn’t involve abuse so this was all new to him.

When Jethro’s third finger entered him Tony drew a deep breath and seemed to freeze but didn’t really say anything to him. “Tony?” he said in a quiet voice. Not hearing a voice he began to pull his fingers out.

Tony snapped out of his reverie at the first feel of Jethro beginning to leave him. Grabbing his shoulder Tony said “STOP”.

Jethro looked at him in surprise “I am Tony, it’s ok honey, honestly it’s ok. We can wait for another time.”

For a second Tony was confused didn’t Jethro know what he meant? As what Jethro had said penetrated his endorphin filled brain he realized he had made a mistake and if he wanted Jethro to make love to him tonight he better change it. “No, Jethro that’s not what I meant. I don’t want you to stop I just needed a moment to adjust to you. If you quit now I swear I’ll head slap you so hard it’ll take months before you can hold a cup of coffee.”

Jethro laughed at that “think so DiNozzo?” He smiled and began sucking on bits of Tony’s skin getting them back to the place they had been. This time as he added his third finger he gave Tony the time he needed. When Tony started pushing against his hand to get more he knew it was finally time. He added some lube to his hand and slicked up his cock taking extra care so as not to hurt Tony, he had waited a very long time for this. Longer than he had ever waited for anyone except Shannon. The thought of Shannon right now made his stop take a deep breath and shiver.

Tony felt Jethro pull away from him and looked at him with concern. Had he misjudged this? Was this not something Jethro wanted? He looked up into Jethro’s face reaching his hand down to caress his cheek he asked “Jethro is there something wrong? Have you changed your mind? It’s ok if you have I’ve never understood why you wanted anything to do with a looser like me in the first place” and Tony started to move away.

Jethro grabbed him and said “don’t you even think of moving or giving up and DON”T YOU ever call my love a looser. You never have been and you aren’t now.” He pulled Tony onto his lap pulling him to his chest so he could talk to him about this. He only hoped Tony would understand. “Tony you’ve heard me talk about Shannon?” Feeling Tony’s nod against his chest he continued not really sure what to say and as always gave up a silent prayer, question whenever anyone wanted him to talk about Shannon. ‘Please my love help me convince this love he is wanted, he is loved. Not more than you but at least as much.’ He felt her calming voice come into his head. “Tony you know how much I loved Shannon, how close we were, soul mates some called us. I thought when I lost her I lost my reason for living. For a while I guess I did. Then you walked into my life, or should I say tackled into my life, and I have never been the same since. It’s rare to find one soul mate in your life I’ve been lucky to find two. Both you and Shannon. Please remember how dear you are to me. You are not now and never have been a looser. If I could go back and educate everyone who ever made you feel that way, make them understand the wonder and love that is you, I would in a second. I love you.”

“Wow Jethro I don’t think I’ve ever heard you string so many words together before. I guess you really do love me.”

“And don’t you ever forget it” Jethro said again pulling Tony up for a kiss, then settled him down comfortably on his chest again.

“Do you think we can start again?” Tony asked shyly?

“Oh my love I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem nor do I think we will have to start all over again.”

With that Tony took a small amount of lube and ran it up and down Jethro’s cock just to make sure what might have been removed by their moving was replaced then looked at Jethro for approval. Tony saw the electric smile that was lighting up Jethro’s face and allowed Jethro into his body as he begun a slow slide down his lover’s cock, until he was fully seated with a sigh. It was like he had finally come home.

They began to move each fanning the sensations of the other until their movements became erratic, uncoordinated. Suddenly each stilled one, pushing up while the other slid down and far as possible and they both shouted the others name. Gibbs rolled them over and Tony fell face down onto Jethro’s body to be held, rocked, and loved with soothing circles rubbed into Tony’s back.

It wasn’t until they had been laying still for a while that Tony realized something truly amazing… he had cum without Jethro ever having touched him.

Jethro kissed Tony’s forehead and decided to move his young love up so he could go get a cloth to clean both of them off. “Come on my love you have to get up for a moment.”

“Mmmmm no not gonna… like it just fine here” Tony said kissing Jethro’s neck for emphasis.

“Come on my love move it.” That cause Tony to move over and before he was about to flop face down Jethro was able to maneuver him to being face up, and got out of the bed moving to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean them both up. He came back to clean Tony off and smiled at just how little the younger man moved, “well I guess you enjoyed yourself.” It was as he was cleaning himself up that he realized what had happened “shit” he said softly they forgotten to use a condom.

Tony’s Doctor hadn’t wanted to start him on birth control pills yet, wanting for Tony to be sure of himself, for Tony to express a desire to engage in sex again. Tony had only expressed an interest last week. He had told both of them they would need to use condoms for at least two months to let the suppression hormones get fully established in Tony’s body. After all, condoms had been used as birth control for men for thousands of years.

Several time though out the night one or the other reached out started kissing the dozing one and the whole wonderful sweet ride started again. At some time during the night Tony finally felt comfortable enough to let Jethro be the one on top. It was nice he told Jethro for them to be interchangeable, Jethro had to agree he had never felt safe enough or secure enough to let a man have so much control over him but for some reason he was ok with Tony. He could see a long loving future in front of them.

“Thanks Shan” he said to the ether “thanks for giving me the words and thanks for approving.” He knew somewhere deep in his heart, no his bones that she did. That she wanted him to be happy again, and that Tony would be the one to make that happen.

The next morning he was in the bathroom staring at the mirror “you dumb fuck” he said to his image “now what? You have to tell him. Will it bring everything he fought for tumbling down like a house of cards? “How could you have been so stupid he trusted you”.

Tony heard Jethro talking to himself and wondered what he was beating himself up about. Was he sorry he had taken Tony to bed? Was that it? Had he ruined everything before it had a chance to get started? Stopping himself at the door jamb he tried for a nonchalance he didn’t feel. “Jethro are you sorry?”

Turning toward Tony’s voice Jethro saw the devastation on his face. Devastation he had put there. Rushing to Tony he pulled him into a strong hug. “Oh no Baby never, I’d never be sorry about loving you. I’ve wanted it for a very long time. It’s just…”

“What Jethro it’s what? You’re scaring me, if it’s not about us finally making love what is it?”

Jethro took a giant breath “last night, that first time? I forgot the condom. I’m sorry Tony it was my responsibility to keep you safe and I forget the one thing that would have done it last night.”

Tony couldn’t help it a small laugh exited his body that grew and grew until it was full and almost had him doubled up with its force. “Is that all? A condom you forgot a condom? Hey it’s alright I started my suppression’s remember. Besides as someone once quoted [Marcus Aurelius](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17212.Marcus_Aurelius) to me never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present. How do you know about second century Roman Emperors?”

“I love history and [ Aurelius](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17212.Marcus_Aurelius) just happens to be a favorite. I’ll tell you about him some time. So you’re not mad about this? I mean if you get pregnant you won’t blame me?” Jethro asked is voice full of worry?

“Pretty full of yourself aren’t you? To think once could get me pregnant? But no I’m sure it won’t happen so don’t worry about it.”

Two weeks later as Tony was vomiting up his breakfast for the third day in a row he realized he did have something to worry about. He was pretty sure he was pregnant. He’d stop on the way home and get a pregnancy test and confirm it before getting Jethro upset.

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom he was staring at the positive strip of the third test and knew he was in trouble. There went everything he had worked for. He knew Jethro didn’t want children and he definitely didn’t want them from a looser like him. He heard Jethro call to him but it didn’t dawn how really close he was until the door opened and there he was, Jethro toughing him on the shoulder.

“Tony… Baby what’s wrong? Come on tell me, you can tell me anything. Please you’re scaring me.”

Tony just wordlessly handed Jethro the positive test without saying a word.

Not really comprehending what he was looking at he asked “what is this?” Then looked around the small room seeing the box labeled Pregnancy Test it became clear to him. “Tony is this a pregnancy test?” Seeing Tony nod in the affirmative he continued “is it yours?” Again another nod. Taking Tony’s chin in his hand he turned his lover toward him “we’re gonna have a baby?” Tony nodded and it was then Jethro noticed the dejection on Tony’s face. “What honey this is good news isn’t it?”

“But” Tony said not realizing how devoid of emotion his usually full of life voice was he said “but you don’t want kids and even if you did you wouldn’t want one with me.”

What the hell? Where did he get that idea from? He didn’t really know what to do so he fell back on his old standard and gave Tony a giant head slap. “Where in hell did you get that stupid idea from?”

“That morning after the first night. You were so worried about forgetting the condom, if you hadn’t been worried why would you have said anything?”

Pulling Tony in as close as he could he said “Tony I was concerned for you not me. I thought you weren’t ready to get pregnant again.” Tony looked at him still with tears in his eyes but this time Jethro felt they were happy ones. He hugged Tony tighter and said “wow Tony we’re having a baby. You and me together… a baby. Isn’t that great? So much to do. Gotta make a new crib, the old one is out of date. Oh don’t get me wrong but it was made for Kelly and if we have a boy well I don’t think the lambs and butterflies carved into it will do. I think we might need another dresser too the way you buy clothes. We have two choices for rooms either the spare one up here or the one we use as a den. I’m thinking up here so we can always hear the baby cry… and…”

Tony placed his fingers other Jethro’s mouth to stop his word vomit. “I didn’t know you could string so many words together. You’re glad then? I mean about the baby?”

“Glad… glad as Shannon once said I’m over the moon. By the way” Jethro said giving Tony another head slap “don’t ever say anything like that again bout my baby’s father of course I want kid with you. You are the perfect one to have kids with… WOW Tony a baby, where’re having a baby.”

Tony rubbed the back of his head “and if you don’t stop hitting me in the head I’m gonna turn you in for abuse.” Suddenly that statement took a little of the brightness out of the day as they both remembered the last time Tony had been pregnant.

“Oh honey don’t let it bother you I promise to keep you safe, you and our little one. Nothings gonna harm you. Come on” Jethro said pulling Tony to his feet “time to feed the growing child and Daddy. What cha want for dinner? Want me to cook or order in?”

 “Pizza? Can we have pizza oh and I want some pickles on mine” Tony said with the first enthusiasm he had felt this day.

“Yes you can have pizza but I have to go to the store for the pickles. I guess this is the first of many trips to the store for cravings. You know when Shannon was pregnant…” the first time of many Jethro was to share loving stories of Shannon and soon Kelly was to follow.

They went to the OB who had been seeing Tony and he wasn’t surprised to find Tony was pregnant, it often happened this way. That they could point to the exact date and time was a little more unusual but he supposed it having been the only time they forgot the condom probably accounted for that. He had confirmed Tony was pregnant but did caution them they would need to wait for several months to make sure the fetus was well attached and Tony’s uterus had not suffered any real damage.

Tony and Jethro decided not to tell anyone… well Tony decided he wanted to keep this to himself for a while longer. Jethro wanted to tell his Dad, and Tony had two requests, you can tell Jackson now the OB had confirmed the pregnancy, but do not tell Senior at all.” Jack was the only Father Tony felt he had. Senior was just the biological man who helped create him, of no real consequence at all.

Jack was delighted and wanted to come down and see them immediately. “Dad can you wait a bit? Tony’s still settling into the idea. Can you give him a little more time? Maybe around the holidays? Thanksgiving?” Jack had agreed and they settled into a routine. Both Jethro and Tony were excited and spent many nights planning.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about seven months later Jethro got the call from the LEO’s in San Diego. They had found Dennis. “Tony” Jethro said quietly “with me.” To Ziva and McGee he said “coffee run, we’ll bring ya back the usual.” He was so quiet, even for Gibbs Tony was on instant alert.

Placing his hand on Jethro’s arm he asked “what?”

“Later, wait until we get to the coffee shop” Jethro asked him.

Worried Tony left it alone. They ordered Jethro’s coffee and his lemon grass tea. It still amazed him no one had noticed or at least asked why he had switched from coffee to tea but he put it out of his mind at the look on Jethro’s face. “Ok we’re here… spill”

“Ummm I have to go out of town tomorrow, to San Diego.”

“And this is what’s got you so upset? An old case… something Mike Franks dug up?” Looking again he said “no it’s more important than that isn’t it. What Jethro you’re really scaring me. I thought we’d be in this together.”

“The LEO’s there picked up Dennis in a drug raid. I have to go get him,  and bring him back.”

Tony sat back stunned, they had talked about what would happen when Dennis was finally caught but now it was different? “Ok that’s good, but not the real reason you look like the cat who’s had his favorite mouse taken away.”

“I know we talked about you going but your pregnant now and that changes everything.”

Tony sat up “how does that change anything. The Doc said I can still fly as you well know you were there when I asked on my last appointment. So we fly out there get him and bring him back, I don’t see a problem.”

“Tony” Jethro pleaded “you’re pregnant now I can’t take that chance with either you or the baby. I have to keep you both safe. What if something happens and he goes after you or the baby?”

“Then I have my bad ass Marine to protect me. Look Jethro it’s not any different than me still going out on cases here. In fact safer he will already be in custody so no chasing involved.”

“What if your bad assed Marine can’t do it? Oh and by the way just for the record I’m not in favor of you going out in the field now anyway.”

Laying his hand palm up on Jethro’s knee he wiggled his fingers knowing Jethro could feel them and waited for him to place his hand in Tony. Feeling it strong and warm Tony went on “I know… I know my love but I want to go and not going into the field would bring up questions I just don’t want to answer right now. It will come of its own accord soon enough. As for Dennis Jethro I need to do this. It’s the final step in putting him behind me. I’ll prove to myself that I don’t have to stand in his shadow anymore. Please… please let me go.”

Jethro thought about it, Tony was right in that he did need this closure. He was also right in that he, Jethro, was still allowing Tony out into the field with no restrictions, much to his vexation. “Ok I’ll have travel make the arrangements. Don’t forget we will most likely be going by Military Transport to Pendleton as it’s the nearest base to San Diego. I’ll get overnight BAQ for us. We won’t be able to share but It’ll only be for one night. Call the Doc and find out if there are any motion sickness pills you can take, you know flying transport always makes you air sick. Now let’s get everybody’s coffee and get back to the office. You want more tea…”

Two days later they had settled into the BOQ and were in their rental headed to the San Diego Police Department to check on their prisoner. The next day they were picking up said prisoner and headed toward their returning flight.

“So” Dennis said after they were in flight “you’re the one the little slut took up with after me? I was told you were an old man but… you really are old.”

Tony started to respond when he felt Jethro’s hand on his arm. “You don’t get to say anything to him, anything at all” Jethro threw out in a viciously quiet voice.

Dennis continued to show his stupidity when he continued to spew his venom. “Oh protective are we. Well ya know Tony has always needed a firm hand to keep him in his place. Heard you was a Marine that should be strong enough for him. Gotta say no matter how hard I tried the little shit never could learn his place.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back and Tony got up and strode to the back.

“Go ahead ya shitty little coward you can run but ya can’t hide from me” Dennis yelled after him.

As tempting as it was to slap Dennis into a quiet submissiveness Jethro knew he couldn’t do it. Getting up he went to Tony’s side. “Honey we knew this was gonna be hard. You can’t let him get to you. You need to stay calm for the baby” he said placing his hand over Tony’s abdomen. Just then he felt a little flutter and he looked up at Tony in surprise. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know what do you think it is?” Tony asked.

“It feels like the baby is moving. How long have you been feeling this?” Jethro asked in awe.

“I haven’t… well not really, not until you placed your hand there. It was like he was waiting for you.”

“He?” Jethro asked.

“Yeah well lately it just seems it’s a he, not sure why but just seems so. That bother you?” Tony asked curiously.

Gibbs slid to his knees and placed soft kisses on Tony’s belly “No, no” he said “it’s fine, good in fact. I think you’d like a boy and as cliché as it seems I just want a healthy baby.” Feeling the baby flutter against his lips Jethro said “hey little one it’s your Papa. You know Daddy and I love you very much? Now you must learn to do as we say from the very beginning. Be happy and stay in the oven until you’re done ok?”

Tony had to laugh quietly “Jethro you do know he can’t hear you right?”

“Yeah I know but I used to do this with Kelly and I think it made us closer when she was born. Shannon said she must have liked it cause when I was on deployment Kelly was restless and kicked the shit outa her. Come on let’s sit down ok?”

They went back to their seats and without thinking about it Jethro kept his hand protectively on Tony’s belly.

Finally it must have dawned to the slow witted man, somewhere as over the Midwest, Dennis said “oh I get it now. The slut is still pregnant; well I hope you understand that’s my kid in there. You are getting used merchandise.”

Jethro looked at Tony and quietly said “honey don’t” as he felt Tony stiffen. “Don’t let him steal this from us, this moment. It’s ours alone to treasure, don’t let him take it away.”

Tony sat up straighter and looked at Dennis “I used to think you were a very smart man, smarter than me, but you are in fact the stupidest fuck on the planet. You think this baby’s is yours? Just how fucking stupid can you be? If this baby was yours I’d either be as big as a house or have delivered by now. It’s been almost twelve months since I was pregnant with the child you killed.”

“Killed hey I didn’t kill no baby and ya can’t say I did” Dennis yelled.

In a quiet but firm voice Gibbs replayed “oh but you see you did, that beating you gave Tony, well that beating caused him to lose his child so that is why you are being charged with not only abuse and attempted murder of a Federal Agent but murder of said Agent’s unborn child.”

“No way, you can’t do that, besides when I tell everyone what a looser the little shit is and I was only giving him the discipline he needed they’ll let me off.” Turning his focus on Tony he said “remember Damien? Well he was the one that told me I had to keep you inline or you’d cheat on me just like you had on him.” Seeing Tony’s reaction Dennis continued “yeah I can see you remember Damien he’ll testify how much of a slut you are. You Agent guy” he said to Gibbs “he cheated on you yet? Well the little shit will if you let him.”

Again Tony fled to the back of the plane, with Gibbs following him. Turning on Gibbs he said in a hushed tone “Jethro we have to let him go” his voice rising in panic as he went on. “He’ll tell, Damien will tell, they all will tell. I’ll lose my job especially when they find out you’re this baby’s father. I can’t lose my job Jethro I need to be with you, to cover your six I need it…”

Gibbs placed a finger over Tony’s lips quieting him “hush Baby, so what if he tells, so what if everyone you’ve ever known comes forward as his witness? It won’t change anything. No one will believe him and I know you are never going to cheat on me.”

Tony looked at him is disbelief “did you not hear what he said? Vance will split us up and the team will never respect me again. I couldn’t handle that I really couldn’t.”

Pulling Tony into his arms he whispered in his ear “there is a way to beat him. Beat him at his own game if you’re ready. Are you… ready that is?”

Eyes glossy with tears he looked into his beloved face “how” he whispered?

“We tell everyone. We tell the team, we tell Vance. The team will be happy for us and Vance will accept it. He’s separating us is not mandatory and he owes us. Besides you’ve been pregnant four months and before that we were together for another three and the team ran fine, we have positive proof that our relationship won’t affect our work.”

“As simple as that? We just tell everyone and our problems go away?” Tony asked him.

“Yes just that simple and no not all our problems will go away I’ll still be a bastard, but hiding our relationship and the baby that’ll go away. The issues with Dennis will go away. And the support of our family will strengthen us. So are you ready?”

Tony thought it over for a minute and said “yeah I’m ready if you are. I’d like to tell the team before Vance if we can but we need to tell them before Dennis starts spewing his hate.”

“Just as soon as we get home. We’ll call a team meeting tell them then Vance. If we put Dennis in lock up no one will listen to him there.”

That’s exactly what they did. They called everyone to Abby’s Lab and told them. Except for being a little sad they hadn’t known about Gibbs and Tony’s relationship and the Baby sooner so they could have enjoyed it more they were fine with it. Vance took a little more convincing but in the end he was convinced that separating them was neither in their or the Agency’s best interest. Since their relationship Tony had become quieter a lot more productive and more dependable. As predicted he was placed on Cold Cases and assisting the team with anything they needed for any cases they were on from the office. Vance did give in to one of Gibbs requests Tony was allowed to go to any crime scene that was secure as long as it remained safe for him to do so. To that end he was to receive updates on Tony’s pregnancy from his Doctor every time he went, and just in case Tony wanted Vance to think he wasn’t going to as many as he was Vance reminded him he had two children.

Just outside Vance’s door Gibbs leaned over and nipping his ear said one word “coffee?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cynthia smiling at them. “Um hi Cynthia ….. we’re going to get some coffee want some?”

“Aww thanks handsome but I’m good.” As they were almost to the stairs she added “Hey handsome,” and they both turned to her to listen “the blush is cute. Gibbs you keep on making him blush he’s worth it. Oh and keep both him and that lovely baby safe. They are your responsibly now.” As soon as she finished what had to say she returned to her work and the boys continued down the stairs into the elevator.

As soon as it started he hit the stop button and pulled Tony in tight. Nuzzling into Tony’s neck taking big gulps of his loves scent. “Ummm love you just smell so good, it calms me right down.” He leaned back to look into Tony’s eyes “Do you know you have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen? Did you know your smell has changed since you became pregnant?” He leaned back in and smelled Tony again.

“Babe… hey Babe let me…” and lay his head on top of Jethro. Just holding on as if someone might take this away, Tony was still paranoid that Jethro would either leave or be taken away shredding his world. “Jethro” he said whimpering into Jethro’s hair “Oh my love please… I’m becoming overwhelmed.” He slid to the floor and used his arms to pull his legs into his chest.

Things with Dennis went as they had expected, but most definitely not as Dennis had. For one the Jag officer in charge of the prosecution succeeding in keeping it a Federal case. Abby had processed all the evidence that had been in the local police evidence locker. She tied it to Tony’s hospital records and finally all those friends Dennis thought he had? It turns out finding it was a Federal case and the partner he had bragged of abusing was an NCIS Agent, they all dried up and went away. Oh yeah and that guy Damien? It turns out he was not a fan of Dennis’ and had met Tony once or twice. He would testify for Tony.

Dennis received 7 years for the abuse and 25 to life for the attempted murder of Tony and the murder of his unborn child. He would do all that time in Leavenworth oh and it was consecutive time so he would never live outside of prison again.

Both Tony and Jethro felt safe for the first time.

Finally after months of trying to get a look at the baby’s sex on ultrasound they got it. That night as they cuddled in bed,

Jethro said:

I remember saying I don't care either way Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm ok Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen And said "You see that thing right there well you know what that means" And I started wondering who he was going to be And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride he’s bike to fast End up every summer wearing something in a cast He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me Tony continued:

I can see him right now knees all skinned up With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on That'll be his first love til his first love comes along He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens And heaven help him if he's anything like me He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week He's gonna get in trouble we're gonna get in fights I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me He's gonna love me and hate me along the way Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day He's gonna hug his Papa, he's gonna shake my hand He's gonna act like he can’t wait to leave But as he drives out he'll cry his eyes out  
  


Jethro finished by saying:

If he's anything like us there's worse folks to be like Aw he'll be alright if he's anything like us

Epilog

As luck would have it Gibbs was in West Virginia, on a case, when Tony went into labor. On her way to picking up Tony Abby called Fornell. He had promised to get Gibbs there if such an occasion occurred. He put his plan into effect and the FBI Jet went immediately to pick Jethro and bring him home. Upon seeing the adorable newest member of the DiNozzo-Gibbs family and the totally goofy smiles on each fathers face, Fornell definitely felt it had been right no matter what the brass did to him.

Liam Michael DiNozzo-Gibbs led a very full life. One full of loved and devoted fathers. Each time he would happen to make a musings of the song, the one he had always lived with, he’d hear one of his Parents say “see told ya” Lim would shake his head.

 

A/N: Portions of If He’s Anything Like Me were edited to fit the story but I don’t think they really matter. If you are interested in hearing this song in it’s entirety go to YouTube enter If He’s Anything Like me by Brad Paisley

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
